Moving In
by JC HOYT
Summary: Jacob and Hannah talk about moving in together.


**I don't own Crazy Stupid Love**

Hannah and Jacob had been together 6 months and things were going really well. She had started work as an assistant district attorney which she was loving. She was stressed about money, mainly paying off her student loans on top of her regular monthly bills. Jacob had offered help but she wouldn't have it so he dropped it immediately, knowing it was important to her to be independent.

She stayed with him almost every night, she had her own key and had clothes and personal items at his place so that she didn't have to worry about going back to her apartment on a daily basis now that she was busy with work.

She typically returned to her apartment on sundays to take care of things and exchange clothes for the week. On this sunday they were having dinner with her family so Jacob came with her to her apartment prior to going to dinner.

"You can watch the home shopping network while you wait, I'll be quick" she said teasing him. She kissed him lovingly. She went about her chores while he lounged on the couch. He reached to retrieve the remote control off the living room table and saw a document with those arrow stickers indicating where you are supposed to sign, in case you are a total moron and cant figure out that you need to sign where it says signature he thought to himself.

He glanced at the document and realized it was a lease for her apartment. Apparently her lease was up and she needed to re-up it to stay there. She hadn't even mentioned it to him.

He got up and went into the bedroom where she was packing her clothes to stay with him.

"Did you buy everything already?" she smiled, looking up at him.

"I am recovering, I could use your support you know" he grinned playfully

"One day at a time baby" she nodded, trying to act serious but she always ended up smiling or laughing, she couldn't help it with him.

"So your lease is coming up?" he asked.

"Yeah after next month" she answered.

"Are you going to sign a new one?" he asked.

"Well yeah I like this place" she said.

"You're never here" he said, confused his brow wrinkled.

"Well that's because we stay at your place, it seems silly to stay here when there's your house which is amazing"

"How long would your new lease be?" he asked.

"Its yearly, why?" she asked, wondering where he was going with all these questions.

"I'm just surprised you didn't think to talk to me about it I guess" he frowned.

"Oh I guess I just figured we weren't talking about living together, is that something you wanted to talk about?" she asked curiously.

"Well we're looking at over a year and a half if you sign a new lease and you already practically live at my place anyway and my place is paid for, you wouldn't have to pay anything so you could get your loans paid off way sooner" he said.

"I wouldn't feel right not paying anything so we'd have to figure something out about that. And I stay there but that's not full time, living together is all day every day, no escape. Are you sure you're ready for that?" she asked.

He was taken aback by her comment. "No escape? I don't want an escape. I love being with you. I love you" he said. "Do you need an escape from me?" he asked with a frown.

"Of course not but I just think this is a big deal, shouldn't we think about it some more before we decide?, I mean this is the first time we've even talked about it" she asked.

"Okay yeah sure think about it" he said.

"Jacob, You know how my brain works I have to think and rethink things 10 times before I make a decision" she said wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him lovingly.

"Okay" he said hugging her close and kissing the top of her head. He wasn't convinced of her reasoning.

She instantly felt bad because she felt like she had disappointed him. She saw the look on his face when she said they should think about it. They went to her parents for dinner, He hadn't said much since their talk. They got there and greeted Cal, Emily and the kids. Hannah stayed with Emily in the kitchen helping out while Jacob went outside with Cal to man the grill.

"Jacob asked me to move in" Hannah told her mom the second they were out the door.

"Oh wow, that's big" Emily said excitedly.

"It is right? I mean I've never lived with anybody. He's acting like its no big thing and I think I hurt his feelings because I said we should think about it" she frowned. "What do I do?" she asked.

"What do you want to do?" Emily asked her.

"Live with Jacob" Hannah answered, knowing it was true.

"Then go for it, you love him right?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh my God yes, ridiculously" Hannah answered assuredly.

"Well there you go" Emily said hugging her.

"Thanks Mom, I'm gonna go tell him" Hannah said excitedly.

Jacob had been quieter than normal as he stood outside with Cal who was working on grilling the steaks.

"So what's up? You look like someone stole your puppy" Cal asked.

Jacob shook his head indicating nothing was wrong.

Cal glared at him "After everything do you really want to lie to your girlfriend's father?" Cal asked, he loved to screw with Jacob. It had become a favorite hobby ever since he accepted him as his daughters boyfriend.

"I asked Hannah" he started to say

"Oh god don't say you asked her to marry you" Cal interrupted.

Jacob glared at him "No, but thanks for the preview on how that conversation is going to go" he said shaking his head.

"Sorry, I'm still working on it" Cal smiled apologetically.

"I wanted her to move in with me, we already practically live together and she could get her loans paid but she wants to think about it so that's just kind of got me thrown" he frowned.

"Yeah that doesn't sound good, you should probably just break up now" Cal told him, trying to suppress a mischievous grin.

Jacob glared at him "I don't know why I talk to you" he said shaking his head.

Cal laughed uncontrollably "Oh come on, that was funny"

"Not amused" Jacob told him wryly.

Cal chuckled again, very entertained with himself.

"As much as I enjoy giving you shit, and it's a lot. I think you're overreacting here, Hannah doesn't do anything on a whim, she researches and makes pro-con lists and plans, she's meticulous you know that" Cal explained.

"What if that isn't all it is? What if she doubts my commitment or ability to be the man she wants to have her life with?" he asked solemnly, voicing his doubts.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard" Hannah answered from behind him.

The sound of her voice surprised them both. Cal threw his hands up "I didn't see her" he said, letting him know this wasn't another attempt to mess with him. He excused himself to give them some privacy. "Be nice" he whispered to Hannah before walking away.

"What the hell Jacob?" she said angrily with her hands on her hips.

"I got freaked out, it didn't seem like you wanted to live with me so I just thought..."

"Wrong, you thought wrong" she said interrupting him.

"Okay" he said softly, trying to placate her.

"Why don't you talk to me? I mean are you my boyfriend or my dads boyfriend?" she asked, teasing him. She loved to tease him about his and Cal's relationship.

"Yours" he said walking over to her and taking both her hands in his. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm still figuring out this whole relationship business" he told her, grinning adorably in that way he had that she couldn't possibly stay mad at.

She smiled slightly. "Ask me again"

"What?" he asked confused.

She rolled her eyes "Ask me again" she said slowly and sighed in exasperation.

"Would you move in with me?" he asked, unsure if she was just setting him up for disaster to get back at him. That family loved to screw with him.

"Yes" she answered after pretending to mull it over.

He smiled "Are you sure? Have you made a pro-con list? He teased her playfully.

"Do you want to go on a man date with my dad and talk about it some more?" she teased back.

He grinned widely and kissed her lovingly. "I love you" he said looking into her eyes.

"I love you and I don't have any doubts about us" she told him running her hand over his chest lovingly.

Cal had gone into the kitchen with Emily and they were both peering out the window at Jacob and Hannah unashamedly spying on them.

"Looks like they're moving in together" Emily said excitedly.

Cal shook his head "I don't think it'll be much longer until he asks her something else" he sighed.

"Shes so happy" Emily noted.

"So is he" Cal said. "I'll be happy to have him in the family, just dont tell him that, its more fun making him sweat" Cal grinned putting his arm around Emily.


End file.
